An amino-group containing water-soluble copolymer can act as, for example, a polymer builder due to properties derived from an amino group, a group exhibiting water solubility and the like. A detergent containing such a copolymer is needed to have a detergency derived from a clay dispersancy and the like and a stabilization ability to a bleaching agent. And if the copolymer is used as a component composing a liquid detergent, it is needed to have a property of dissolution in a liquid detergent. In another technical field where the water-soluble copolymer is used, for example, fields of a water-treatment agent, a fiber-treatment agent and other dispersants, the copolymer is needed to have improved fundamental properties such as a treatment ability.
As a conventional polymer having an amino group, disclosed is a builder for detergent and a detergent composition containing the builder, for example, in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-311194.
And as for applications of the amino group-containing water-soluble copolymer to bleaching, dying and the like, disclosed are, for example, a bleaching agent composition and a method for bleaching in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-302289, a method for bleaching of wood pulp in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-302288, a method of dying cellulosic fiber in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-287685, and a method of stick prevention in a digester in a kraft pulp production process in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-05-287690. These detergent compositions and polymers capable of being used for bleaching, dying and the like are produced by polymerizing an imino group-containing compound and allyl glycidyl ether. And the compositions and polymers have a functional group such as a hydroxyl group on a side chain and an amino group at an end of the side chain. However, the molecular weight distribution of such polymers is relatively wide and is not controlled so as to fall within a specified range.
However, in these polymers, there was a room for contrivance to make it possible to more suitably apply these polymers to applications such as a builder for cleaning, a water-treatment agent and a fiber-treatment agent, for example, by improving a detergency and a stabilization ability to a bleaching agent in order to more effectively exert properties of the amino-group containing water-soluble copolymer, that is, properties derived from the amino group, the group and the like exhibiting water solubility.